Summer Rain
by Rielin
Summary: The memories of my youth, the crystal clear story that we created, I would like to write the last chapter. Is it too selfish for me to ask, can we meet again?


_a/n: inspired by gfriend's summer rain!_

* * *

 **S** **ummer Rain  
** _by Rielin_

bgm 〈 gfriend - summer rain piano cover by DooPiano 〉

* * *

 **―**

 _It was a time that illuminated so brightly,_  
 _I want to thank you for the clear summer rain,_  
 _Like a stream of rain water,_  
 _It was so beautiful,_  
 _Our crystal clear story._

 ** _―_**

She stretches her hand forward, her soft fingertips soaking with drops of rain pouring upon.  
Screams and laughter fills the air.  
Other students dash forward, splashing water around.  
Colorful umbrellas takes over the view, spinning around in a rainbow.  
She does not move, she cannot move.  
The sensation of evaporated sweat fusing with the dropping water. The fragile body cannot take upon.  
From afar, she watches the rain dancing on top on the palm of her hands.

The rain will continue to pour.

She puts her right foot in the air, the cold droplets quickly land and stream down, sending shivers to her skin.  
She lets out a sigh, and as if she made her mind, she closes her eyes and take another step forward. Ready for the rain to stream down upon her. Ready for a leap.

Where is the rain?  
Why isn't it cold?

She glance up. A clear, transparent umbrella. She traces the umbrella down and looks over at the person on the right.

A male student.  
Silver hair, amethyst eyes. It all shines even in the gloomy weather.

"Hold it,"

He whispers with his husky voice, yet it rang so clearly in her ears, the sound of heavy rain wasn't enough to overwhelm the beautiful voice. Everything around was inaudible, except his voice.

With hesitation, she holds the handle, gently embracing the warmth of his hands. Slowly he releases the interlocking fingers . The soft, warmth quickly diminishing into the rain.

Then he ducks his head under the umbrella, and dashes forward. The cold, summer rain soaking the mysterious boy into ashes of memories.

 _During a rainy day in summer, I met a boy. I don't even know his name, his birthday. what grade he's in, what kind of music he listens to, his hobbies… nothing. All I know is his silvery locks and amethyst eyes. It all shined in the gloominess of this world, brightening it all up._

 _If only we could meet again._

 **―**

 _It was so beautiful,_  
 _Our crystal clear story,_

 _The memories of summer._

 **―**

A clear, transparent umbrella folds into a cone shape, only to be placed inside a large bucket filled with colorful umbrellas. Every color symbolizes a feeling and has a deep meaning into it. Yet the clear, transparent color is different. It may seem as if it doesn't even hold a meaning, it speaks nothing. Yet to the umbrella owner, no- the borrower, the simple material speaks for so many of her feelings.

Rain does not happen every day, perhaps once or twice a week, dropping onto the malnourished earth. Rain symbolizes an important part in her younger life. The boy who she met years ago during her school years was like a rain in middle of a desert. She never experienced such feeling until she met him, a feeling that cannot be explained with words, a feeling beyond feeling. Yet the umbrella speaked for her instead. The clear, transparent color- it was like her feeling; the purity, the tenderness. That's how she feels, toward the unknown boy.

She let out a silent chuckle.

Of course he wouldn't be a boy anymore- a man? It seemed so unfamiliar, the pure feelings existing only inside of a teenager, perhaps all of that disappeared within him. She wouldn't be surprised.

The female walks into the building, the umbrella staying inside the bucket. A small tag is attached to the handle, something that wasn't there years ago. It says

'What is your name?'

* * *

Couple hours later, the female returns. Without thinking, she grabs the clear umbrella. As if it's a habit, she checks the tag. Her apricot eyes widen with surprise, new words are written underneath hers- a different handwriting.

'Add'.

Droplets of pure tear starts to form on the corner of her eyes. She smiles- a joyful smile.

A person who she have always wondered about, a person she have always wanted to meet- that person haven't forgotten about her.  
A person who gave a light of hope, even if it's dim, during her darkened days, the person who's heart is so pure and clear like a droplet of rain, that person haven't forgotten about her.

She looks out the window, rays of sunshine are peeking it's way through the clouds, a rainbow is created within.

Perhaps this is a change. The purity of a youth has diminished, and the boy named 'Add' has disappeared as well. Only to change to a shine of an adultness and the male named 'Add' have appeared. No, he hasn't changed, he have grown up.

"Add,"

She whispers his name, the name constantly lingering on her lips, unable to be forgotten, forever will be recalled.

 _During a sunny summer day, I met a male named Add. I don't even know his birthday. what kind of job he has, what kind of music he listens to, his hobbies… nothing. All I know is his name, his silvery locks and the amethyst eyes. It all shined along with the sunniness during a rainy day, sprouting the rainbow from the droplet._

 _Is it too selfish for me to ask, can we meet again?_

 **―**

* * *

 **note:**

uhh i had this story in my google docs for couple weeks and totally forgot about it... LOL.  
i tried to keep this story kind of poem-like /which did not work.. while keeping the innocent, shy love and how that feeling can still remain when a person becomes an adult!  
this song is v beautiful! 10/10 recommend check it out !


End file.
